The Love that Hit an Iceberg
by girlwithimagination
Summary: I know I've posted this story before; but I re-read it and realised that I made a few mistakes so I've recorrected them and resubmitted the story. For those who haven't read it; this is based on Revolutionary Rose. Jack and Rose have survived Titanic but all is not well as they face marital problems. Can they make it...?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love that Hit and Iceberg**

**Chapter One**

The Dawson family were seen as the epitome of the perfect family. They were picture perfect. Rose and Jack were young and attractive with three beautiful children. Not only were they attractive, they were strong and sturdy like old boots. They had met on the Titanic and had fallen hopelessly and madly in love. They had survived the ordeal together and it had cemented their love even more. They had moved back to Chippewa Falls, gotten married and had children. They lived on the old farm that Jack was raised on. Jack had a not extremely well paid, but fair job as an art teacher at the local school and Rose was an actress. It seemed like they had everything, but what they didn't know was that the flame that had once shone like a wildfire had gone out a long time ago…

Maybe I should leave him, Rose thought as she did her make up. Rose loved being an actress more than anything, but she wanted more. She wanted to move to New York or London or Paris and be in the moving pictures or she could imagine herself being on Broadway. She loved the old Chippewa Falls Theatre, but it didn't offer any major opportunities. Jack wanted to stay in Chippewa Falls, but Rose wanted out. She'd take the kids with her; maybe she could contact Molly Brown and stay with her in New York.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said, putting his hands over Rose's eyes. Rose jumped.

"For fuck's sake Jack you scared me, what are you doing here?" Rose hissed.

"I thought I'd surprise you, I want to be there for my gal's big show," Jack said cheerfully. He was all in good spirits.

"It's hardly a big show," Rose snorted. "I want to go to New York, I want to live my dreams and fulfil bigger things."

"Come on Rose I thought we talked about this; I thought we were happy here. We've got one another and the kids, it's all we need." Jack put his strong arms around Rose's waist.

"I really want to make something of myself."

"You already are something, you're my something," Jack said.

"Please Jack leave me alone. Where are the kids anyway?" Rose said agitatedly.

"They're with my parents; I thought maybe we could spend a little alone time together, we have the whole house to ourselves."

Rose pulled away from Jack. "Look Jack, I've got to do my make up and rehearse."

"I'll rehearse with you, I'll be Lord Humphrey," Jack said putting on an over the top posh English accent, which long ago which have made Rose laugh, but now it annoyed her.

"Lady Miriam you do indeed look ravishing this evening, may I request a dance?" Jack said, reading the script in his posh voice. Rose grabbed the script out of Jack's hands.

"Quit mucking around Jack, it's not funny, it's childish!" Rose snapped.

"I can never make you happy Rose, no matter how I try! It's like nothing I ever do is good enough for you! What's wrong Rose, you can tell me?"

"Just leave me alone Jack, go and get drunk down the pub with your pathetic friends!" Rose ranted.

"I came to see your play; maybe we can do something afterwards."

"I'm going to the after party," Rose said coldly.

"I'll come too," Jack said.

"There's no need, it's kind of an actors only thing anyway." Rose felt like such a bitch, but she couldn't do this anymore. The main reason she wanted to stay behind because she knew that the New York Chronicle was coming to see the play and she knew that if they liked it, it could open doors for her. James Calvert was an actor and wrote for the New York Chronicle and she knew that he was a big name in the business. If she impressed him, maybe she could go to New York. All her dreams would finally come true. Rose had read many of James' articles; she thought he was a very talented writer and from what she had heard a very talented actor. Also from his picture in the Chronicle he was very handsome with twinkling eyes, cheekbones, dark hair and a cheeky smile that made you want to melt.

Jack didn't understand Rose's ambitions and dreams; he treated it as a joke. He thought that they were happy in their cosy little world on the farm with enough money to get by but at the same time not enough to buy the finer things. The truth was that Rose had had enough of it; she wanted something more. The children would benefit from Rose's success; she could give them more things. She could send them to the best schools, give them the best toys and give them a luxurious home if they moved to New York and Rose became successful. She loved her children; she didn't want to take them away from Jack, but she wanted them to be part of her dream. There was nine year old Josephine. Josie as they called her was a carbon copy of her father; they had the same eyes and face and she had long blonde hair. Josie was a quiet and pleasant child and definitely a daddy's girl. She loved drawing and showed a great talent for it. She loved nature and animals and had a wild imagination. She was very much like her father.

Then there was Tom, who was six. Tom was cheeky and easy-going like his father. He too looked like his father, though he had a mop of chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Tom too liked to draw and like his older sister and father had a talent. He was also very intelligent and excelled at school, but he often liked to play up and act like the class clown. He was a little rascal but with a big heart.

Then there was Eve, but everyone called her Evie. Evie was two years old. She looked like her mother with her red hair and same facial profile. Evie was very noisy and bossy and had a temper on her already. She had such a strong character; she was as stubborn as a mule and she could scream like anything, but Rose still adored her. Rose reckoned that Evie was going to become an actress.

She adored all of her children; they were wonderful. Jack often talked about wanting another baby, but Rose wanted to focus on her dreams. She knew that having another baby would already hold her back, plus her three were a handful, especially Evie. Rose was lucky that Jack's parents helped out a lot and were willing to look after the children so Jack and Rose could spend time together and for them to pursue their hobbies and interests.

"Fine I'll leave then," Jack said sulkily. "All I try is support you and you knock me down, well fuck you." Jack angrily threw the lamp across the room and stormed out. Rose hated Jack's temper; he had never hit her but when he was angry he threw stuff. He slammed the door behind him. He was probably going to the pub to get drunk. Rose didn't care, tonight was her moment to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have a double gin," Jack said sombrely.

"What's up with you Dawson?" Old Jim, the barman asked. "Another tiff with the missus? Don't worry pal, you know what women are like, that's why I never married. Get a few drinks inside ya and you'll forget that you're married," he chuckled. Jack didn't laugh; his problems with Rose were beyond joking about.

"Come on pal, whatever problems you and Rose are having, you'll sort them out. You guys are strong," Old Jim said, trying to deliver well meaning but pointless words of comfort.

"Hey Jack my man!" Seamus grinned, giving Jack an almighty slap on the back.

"Jack's in a sulk," Old Jim said. "Another fight with Rose."

"Don't ye worry about her, we're gonna get so drunk tonight we won't know what's hit us," Seamus said, putting his heavy arm around Jack. Jack grinned; his friends always made him feel better. Getting very drunk seemed like a good idea. Rose hated it when Jack went out drinking with his friends; she thought that Seamus especially was a bad influence. Seamus could drink the whole bar dry, yet still be thirsty. He was a confident and outgoing Irish man with enough charm to sedate the whole of Chippewa Falls, mainly the female population. Only Rose wasn't fooled by Seamus' cheeky charm and loathed him. Jack wished that Rose could like his friends more. After all he had put up with all of Rose's pretentious and snobby theatre friends who looked their pointed noses down at him.

"You know what, I'm sick of her acting like a stuck up bitch. She always wants to impress those stuck up theatre friends of hers," Jack ranted after his sixth drink. "I give her everything; my love, my support, my money, even though I haven't got much. Do you think that my wife is a stuck up little bitch?" he slurred.

"That's what happens when you marry a rich girl, like they say ye can take the girl out of the riches, but ye can't take the riches out of the girl," Seamus said.

"Wives are nothing but trouble," Old Jim said.

"They just nag at ye all day," Seamus said, lighting a cigarette. "It's bad enough when you're not even married to them. This girl I was going out with, said she wanted me to marry her. I told her she could feck off and do one, I said I'm more likely to marry me pint of Guinness than I am you." All men roared with laughter at Seamus' anecdote.

"You should get yourself a girl on the side Jack," Seamus beamed. Being unfaithful had never crossed Jack's mind, not even once. He had never cheated on Rose in the ten years they had been together. However the more distant they grew the more he found himself growing to Seamus' suggestion. Rose and Jack hadn't had sex for a long time, when was the last time? It wasn't because the children were in the way; the grandparents loved to take care of the children and even in the evenings the children slept like logs, even Evie, so there was ample opportunity. Every time Jack had initiated sex, Rose pushed him away, as if she couldn't even bare for him to touch her. The few times they had sex, it was cold, lifeless and devoid of passion.

...

There was a tap on the door. Rose prayed that it wouldn't be Jack again. She could barely contain her excitement when she saw who it was.

"James!"

"I hope I'm not disturbing," James Calvert drawled in his Southern twang. Although James Calvert lived in New York, he was originally from a wealthy family in Louisiana.

"No not at all," Rose said sweetly. "Do come in and make yourself at home."

"These are for you," James said, handing Rose a bunch of lemon yellow roses.

"Oh James, they're beautiful, thank you ever so much."

"I just wanted to say that I think that you were spectacular tonight. You captivated me. You should be on Broadway." Rose felt as though her heart was in her mouth.

"Oh I'm so pleased that you liked it."

"You should come to New York. Before I go back to New York, I'm thinking of sticking around in Chippewa Falls for a bit and directing the next big production. I hope I don't sound too forward, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime? I understand if you say no, I heard you're married. Personally I'm as jealous as hell of that lucky son of a bitch you're married too. Sorry that's inappropriate of me."

"No, not at all. I'd love to go to dinner with you!" Rose said excitedly. Rose felt that her life was finally going to look up! She had been invited to go to New York and she was having dinner with a gorgeous man who she fancied the pants off. She no longer gave two hoots about Jack. She was going to live her life for herself and Jack wasn't going to be part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was so excited to have been asked out by James Calvert that she would have gladly have shouted it from the rooftops so the whole of Chippewa Falls could hear it or even better the whole word. Rose felt like an infatuated seventeen year old girl whenever she was around James. She felt her cheeks blush a furious shade of crimson and her heart did acrobatics inside of her chest. They were scheduled to have dinner that Thursday and Rose couldn't wait. Jack wouldn't need to know about this; of course she wasn't going to tell him. It's not like it even mattered anymore; they were practically leading separate lives. Jack could do whatever he wanted. Rose was certainly going to do whatever she pleased. She didn't even care when he stumbled in drunk at one o'clock in the morning. Rose was still awake; sprawled on the couch with a tumbler of whisky and trying to go over the lines of her newest play she had been given. It was Shakespeare and Rose had been offered the role of Ophelia in Hamlet. She heard the door slam behind her. Trust Jack to be so loud; thankfully the kids were at Jack's parents so they wouldn't be awoken especially by another one of the loud rows that were due, especially when Jack was drunk.

"Here you are my darling wife, waiting up for me like a good wife," Jack slurred.

"You're drunk again," Rose said coldly, not even looking Jack in his icy blue eyes.

"How was your play my darling wife? Did they give you a standing ovation? Did it impress that hot shot from the New York paper, the one you're trying to impress? I see the way you look at him!"

Rose didn't answer, there was no point trying to deny it anyway.

"I give you everything and it's never enough is it? I give you my love, I give you three beautiful children, I work goddamn hard so we can have a decent house and it's not good enough for you is it? You're still the spoilt little rich bitch you were the day I met you," Jack hissed, his words as venomous as a bite of a snake.

Rose slapped him hard across the face.

"Do you know how much I gave up for you? Do you even appreciate it?"

"What, your cosy fucking life with a fucking fiancée you hated and a mother who controlled you; a world you hated so much you tried to kill yourself! Jesus what a fucking sacrifice Rose! Do you regret it Rose, regret running away from me? I never forced you!"

"I feel like we're completely different people. I feel so trapped here! It's like you won't allow me to live my dreams and you expect me to be this perfect little wife and mother."

"I've always support you Rose. I support your goddamn acting and I put up with your goddamn awful friends even though I know that they don't think highly of me. I give you everything you need right here! I thought you were happy! Ever since you've joined that theatre I feel like you've become a different person. You've become a phony, just like the rest of them! It's like you think that you're better than me, like I'm not good enough for you anymore. I think that all of this success has gone to your head."

"I want something different; I'm sick of this mundane existence we have here. I want to live my dreams. I want to travel and make something out of myself, maybe act on Broadway. We can have a completely different life!"

"I don't want that life Rose; do you think all of this money and success will make you happy, us happy? What's wrong with the life we have here?"

"You're jealous because you've made nothing of your life and you never will, whilst I still can."

"I wouldn't kid yourself baby!" Jack spat harshly.

"Everyone in that theatre thinks that I'm a damn good actress and that I can be a big success! They also think that I can do better than a good for nothing drunk like you! Look at yourself, all you ever do is go down to the pub and get drunk with your stupid friends. Do you think that I can bear to be around a nobody who always drinks himself stupid?" This time Jack felt like slapping Rose. He had never laid a finger on Rose and promised himself that he never would, but he found himself cornering her and putting his hands around her neck. She was so shocked as he had never threatened her in any way, even during their biggest and most drunken rows.

"Don't you ever call me a nobody you stupid bitch!"

"Get off me," Rose yelled, pushing Jack as hard as she could. "Mother was right, you're nothing! You know what sometimes I'm glad that baby didn't make it; I wouldn't want to bring another child into this mess!"

"Don't you ever bring up our baby you twisted bitch!"

"Why don't you drink yourself to death, like you did when he died! Like you did when I needed you most. You wonder why I hate you so much! I'm going to bed, I don't think we have anything more to say to one another."

"I think you're right Rose, I think you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke up a pounding headache. His body ached as he lifted himself out of bed. He watched as Rose still slept next to him. His heart almost melted; she looked so beautiful and so serene, her electric red hair spread all over the pillow and her face as still as a china doll's. He gently touched her rosy cheek; he loved the feel of her smooth soft skin. He quickly removed his hand from her cheek as he saw her stir. She didn't wake; she just grunted and rolled to the other side. Jack's heart felt heavy, he knew that their marriage was falling apart and it killed him. Part of him wanted to love her and hold her, but the other part of him despised her and couldn't bear to be near her. She had done so much to make him loose the love he had for her. In fact the only time they got on was when one or both were asleep!

...

Rose carefully applied the finishing touches to her make-up. She painted her lips with her seductive ruby red lipstick to match her sequined dress. Today was her date with James Calvert and she was eager to impress him.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked possessively. She did look super gorgeous.

"Just for drinks with the people from the theatre," Rose lied. "Are you going to go out tonight? To the pub?"

"Perhaps," Jack shrugged. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Rose said coldly.

"Want me to walk you to the theatre?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine."

"Have a good evening."

"You too," Rose said coldly.

...

"Wow you look...wow! Look at you!" James grinned, eyeing Rose up and down. "I can't take my eyes off you."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm surprised your husband let you outta the house looking so gorgeous. If I were him I wouldn't let ya out the house."

Rose honestly felt like a foolish teenage girl with a crush whenever she was around James. She wanted to pull him towards her and kiss him like crazy. Of course there were more things that she wanted to do with him. She loved the rush and the excitement of being with James. She loved that he took her to one of the most upmarket restaurants in town. There weren't any nice eateries in Chippewa Falls so James suggested they go to the nearest big town, which was 20 miles away. He picked her up in a smart black car outside the Chippewa Falls theatre, which at full speed whizzed away. Rose had to admit to herself that it was nice to be able to enjoy the finer things in life again. She didn't want James to think that she was some poor peasant woman. She had even borrowed the red sequined dress from the theatre because she didn't have anything remotely beautiful or elegant to wear. She had also borrowed a beautiful string of pearls from the costume box.

"You look a million dollars baby," James grinned. She loved how he lavished her with compliments.

"I just want to steal you away from your husband."

"So did you invite me here for business or for a date?" Rose grinned cheekily.

"What do you think?" They both knew the answer to that. Rose felt like she had known James her whole life. They just seemed to click. They had things in common that Rose didn't have in common with Jack. They spoke about theatre, culture, literature and famous people; things that never seemed to interest Jack. Rose felt alive when she was with James; she no longer felt like a poor woman living on a farm with three children, she felt like a goddamn lady. As the wine flowed Rose could barely concentrate on the conversation; she just wanted James to rip off her clothes and make love to her there and then.

"Are you alright Rose, you seem very quiet?"

"I've never felt better," Rose beamed.

"Shall we skip dessert and get a room somewhere?"

...

They kissed one another hungrily, tugging at one another's clothes. James lifted Rose, pulling her legs up and pushing her against the wall. Rose moaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck and tugged at her zip. He pulled her dress down, exposing her bare breasts. She tugged at the buttons of James' shirt and kissed his toned torso. James carried her over to the bed where they stripped one another of their clothes completely and proceeded to have hot passionate sex. Although Rose hadn't felt so awake, alive and aroused in such a long time, she couldn't make the stab of guilt that she felt go away. She had never cheated on Jack, this was the first time. She would never have dreamt of cheating on him, the thought had always filled her with disgust. It hadn't been like when she cheated on Cal where she felt zero regret and being intimate with Jack felt so right.

Part of what she was doing now felt so right, but part of her felt that it was wrong. She told herself not to be so ridiculous; she and Jack no longer loved one another and they had long ago been leading separate lives. It wasn't really cheating. Rose pushed the thought out of her head and focused on the amazing sex she was having.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where've you been?" Jack said coldly.

"I thought I told you, out with the people from the theatre," Rose replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Jack roared. Rose jumped in shock; her eyes were filled with fright. "Don't you dare lie to me Rose. I went to the theatre, but your friends said you weren't there. So where have you been?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm still your husband and I deserve to know!"

"How dare you go checking up on me like that, who do you think you are? Cal?"

"Baby I am nothing like Cal; I think I deserve to know where the fuck my wife goes. So where have you been, you whore?" This shocked Rose even more, Jack had never called her a name like that before.

"How dare you call me a whore!" Rose yelled, punching Jack several times as hard as she could. Jack gripped her tightly by the hands to stop her.

"Mommy, daddy, why are you shouting? Are you mad at one another?" The little voice made them freeze.

"Hey Josie, of course not, we were just talking a bit loudly that's all," Jack said tenderly, going over to comfort his little blonde angel.

"Tom, Evie and me got scared. You swear you're not mad at mommy?"

"I swear I'm not mad at mommy. It's ok," Jack said tenderly touching Josephine's cheek.

"Sweetheart it's ok, I'll take you upstairs to bed," Rose said, taking Josephine by the hand.

Rose came back downstairs five minutes later and closed the door. Although she lowered her voice it was still angry, bitter and venomous. "Our daughter heard us fighting, are you happy? Is this what you want our children to be subjected to? I think we should probably stay out of one another's way."

"I think that would be a good idea."

...

"Why don't you just get a divorce?"Old Jim said.

"Aren't they expensive? Plus it would be inconvenient with the kids and everything."

"More and more people are getting divorces nowadays, it's the twenties now. It's easier for men anyway, it's the women who get looked down on but it wouldn't be your problem. You shouldn't be with someone if they don't make you happy."

"It wasn't always like this," Jack sighed miserably. "Part of me doesn't want to give up on our marriage, but at the same time I feel that there's nothing left, there's nothing to hold onto."

"Geez Jack I still don't get it, what went so wrong? When you first strolled in here, you were the most loved up couple I've seen. You looked so in love, the pair of you. You were like the cats who got the cream."

"I don't know what happened; people change I guess."

"Would ya look at that," Seamus said, looking up from his fifth pint of beer.

"Look at what?" Jack asked, but the moment he looked ahead he knew what Seamus was talking about. Into the pub, walked in three beautiful women. Two of them had blonde hair and one of them was a brunette. They were all pretty with good figures on them. Jack had always admired beautiful women, but before Rose had been the only woman for him. Now he couldn't tear his eyes off the women.

"I'm getting them all a drink," Seamus said.

"But you don't have any money," Old Jim snorted.

"I don't give a shite, I'm asking them over." Seamus walked up confidently to the three girls. "I haven't seen you fine lasses around before, what brings you here?"

"I'm Sally Anne," one of the blonde girls said in thick Southern accent. "We're on our way to Eau Claire but our automobile broke down and we wanted to call for help."

"Why don't you ladies come and sit with us, we can get you on the road tomorrow?" Seamus said.

"I don't know shall we?" Sally Anne smiled bashfully, facing her friends. Seamus knew that they meant yes; who could resist Seamus' charm and good-looks? The other two girls introduced themselves as Kelly and Melinda. They didn't live far from Chippewa Falls and were from the nearest big town, Eau Claire. From the way that they dressed and spoke, they seemed like girls from good families. They were also trainee nurses at the university.

"How have we never seen you around before?" Seamus asked, putting his arm around Sally Anne. Sally Anne giggled like an excitable school girl.

"I'm Melinda," the pretty brunette girl said, introducing herself to Jack.

"Jack Dawson," Jack said. He couldn't take his eyes off Melinda; she was extremely pretty and petite with large brown eyes and big breasts. She seemed like the shiest and most introverted and innocent out her two friends. She didn't look older than eighteen. She was as cute as a button and as sweet as honey. She looked so demure in her ivory gloves and checked dress which showed off her slender curves far more than she realised. She seemed every inch a daddy's little princess.

"You're beautiful Melinda," Jack said.

"Thank you," Melinda said shyly, as if she was embarrassed by his compliment. The conversation lay a bit flat as Melinda wasn't the most talkative, but she listened eagerly and nodded furiously, her chestnut curls bouncing all over the place. Her giggles were a little too high pitched and a little too loud, but Jack didn't mind, he thought that it was sweet. So they didn't have that much to talk about, but they were insanely attracted to one another and the more alcohol that Jack consumed, the more he wanted to fuck her. A small part of her reminded him of Rose in that she was very demure and ladylike, like Rose had been when he had met her. However Melinda didn't have Rose's fieriness and zest for life and passion. Melinda was perfectly happy to remain a perfect little lady. However it wouldn't be for long.

"Hey Melinda, do you want to go somewhere, maybe get some air?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Melinda agreed naively.

Once they were outside in the chilly air, Jack pushed Melinda against the wall and kissed her passionately. At first she resisted, but then she kissed him back vehemently. Jack could tell she was a little inexperienced as her kissing was a bit slobbery and all over the place, but it wasn't enough to put Jack off, she'd learn.

"Um I thought you should know that I'm engaged," Melinda said meekly.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have tried anything," Jack said apologetically.

"No it's ok, it's just that the way I feel about you I've never felt about my fiancée. I mean Graham is a wonderful man, he's great, very respectful and sweet, but I don't know if I really want to marry him." Melinda reached to kiss Jack, but he hesitated for a second.

"Please kiss me Jack, please." Jack put on hand on her cheek and the other hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. This time he kissed her hard as he could, with every fibre that his body would allow.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke up with a pounding headache and a warm body lying next to him. The warm body next to him certainly did not belong to his wife. Even though his marriage was falling apart day by day, he still felt rotten. Rose was still his wife.

Jack had hired a room at the inn across the road from the pub for a night of passion with Melinda. He hoped that he could get away before she awoke but he scolded himself and knew it wasn't gentlemanly to do such a thing. Melinda awoke anyway.

"Hey, whatchya doing?" Melinda said playfully, wrapping her thin arms around Jack's waist.

"Hey, I better get ready. Will you be alright? Jim said that the car should be ready before noon," Jack said. Melinda's other friends; Kelly and Sally Anne were also staying at the inn and had arranged to meet back at the pub the next day for the car. Sally Anne had ended up spending the night with Seamus, whilst poor Kelly was in a sulk because she didn't get herself a man.

"No Jack I don't want you to leave me," Melinda pleaded. Suddenly her wide bambi like eyes spouted with tears.

"Hey, don't cry," Jack said, putting his arm around Melinda.

"It's just because last night was so special and so magical. I know I sound crazy but I think I'm in love with you." Jack didn't know what to say. Whilst he fancied Melinda and liked her a lot, at the end of the day she was just a young girl and they both had too many issues to make it a long term thing. Melinda was engaged and his marriage was falling apart.

"Last night was my first time," Melinda sobbed. He should have known that she was a goddamn virgin; he had been too drunk to notice the blood or her discomfort.

"What about your fiancé, haven't you slept with him?"

Melinda shook her head. "Graham said that we should wait until we're married because it wouldn't be proper otherwise and he wants to respect me."

"Graham sounds like a good guy."

"He is, but I'm crazy about you. I don't want Graham, I want you. I don't want to go back home, I want to stay here with you!"

"Look Melinda I'm married."

"You're married!" Melinda spat.

"I know I should have told you. Things aren't going very well between me and my wife."

"Then leave your wife and be with me!"

"I have children as well."

"That's ok, I love children."

"Melinda, I don't think I'm the guy for you. I wish you had told me you were a virgin, I feel bad."

"Please Jack don't leave me. Look I'll give you my number, promise you'll call me."

"I promise."

...

"When are you going to tell your husband about us?" James said. They both lay between the cotton sheets holding one another.

"I'll tell him soon, I'm just worried about the children."

"Don't worry about a thing, you and the children can come and live with me and I'll pay for the divorce."

"James are you sure?"

"I'm a hundred and fifty percent sure; I'm in love with you Rose. Will you come with me to New York?"

"But what about Jack, he's their father."

"OK we can stay here, as long as you're with me. I've seen some nice properties around here."

"I don't want us to rush anything."

"But this all feels so right." Although Rose really liked James, she couldn't say that it felt right. She told herself not to be so stupid, but all the time she felt so guilty. Things with Jack might have been falling apart, but he was still her husband. Rose wondered how they had let things get so bad. How did she grow to resent the man who was once her whole world? She had always been so content with what she had; Jack and her children. When did it stop being enough? Part of her still loved Jack, but part of her loathed him. She told herself not to be so ludicrous, she was crazy about James and she genuinely was. She just told herself that it was natural to feel a bit guilty.

"OK I'll tell him tonight, will you come with me?" Rose said.

"Of course I will darling. Soon you won't have to worry about that son of a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack lit the candles and placed a rose on each plate as a finishing touch. Sleeping with Melinda made him realise how much he loved Rose and wanted to make it work. He knew Rose would be at the theatre so he had the whole day to plan a romantic meal. He even got the kids to help. Whilst the roast beef roasted in the oven, Jack and the kids worked on baking cookies.

"I hope that mommy likes the cookies," Josephine said. "Mommy's been really sad recently. I don't like it when mommy's sad."

"Neither do I sweetheart; that's why I want to surprise her by making her a romantic dinner tonight."

"Why do you and mommy shout at each other all the time?" Tom said.

"Sometimes grownups just talk loudly because they want to get their point across."

"But mommy always cries afterwards."

"Sometimes grownup problems can be a bit complicated; everyone gets a bit sad sometimes, but I want to make mommy happy."

...

The kids were in bed; Jack gave them their dinner and then read them a bed time story. He always let them have hot chocolate before bed as well, even though Rose didn't like it as she said that chocolate kept them up and made them hyperactive. Jack was a big pushover with the kids and let them do most things that Rose didn't like such as eating sweets before dinner and stay up late. Another thing that angered Rose was that she was fed up of being seen as the "boring" and "less fun" parent. She was fed up of having to be the responsible one all the time. Whilst Jack was a hands on dad and had done his fair share of getting up in the night and changing diapers, he wasn't a great believer in discipline. He thought that children should be children and should be treated as equals to adults.

Jack waited for Rose to come back from the theatre; he was growing a bit impatient especially as the clock struck eight thirty. The food was getting a bit cold. Suddenly he heard a key turning in the door.

"Jack?" Rose called.

She saw him sitting in the dark in the kitchen. She snapped on the light.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"This really is very nice Jack, but we need to talk."

Jack felt a lump forming in his throat and his heart raced with nerves. "Baby I was thinking, I know we haven't been getting along lately, and I know it's partly my fault, but I love you and I want to make it up to you. I think we just need to be honest with one another in order to move forward and..."

"Jack please, I..."

"No baby listen," Jack said, tenderly taking Rose by the hands. "I want to be honest with you; I swear it will never happen again, please don't be mad at me."

"Jack what are you talking about?"

"I slept with someone last night, it meant nothing, she was just some kid still in college. I feel like a complete asshole, but she's nothing compared to you and I mean that. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly. I know things have been bad between us baby and I shouldn't have cheated and I'm so incredibly sorry."

"Jack its fine, I slept with somebody too."

"Was it with that hot shot from New York?"

Rose nodded.

"How many times?"

"It was once but..."

"Baby I forgive you; its fucking killing me thinking of you with some other guy, but we can get through this. What we did was both wrong but at least we've both admitted it. We can move forward from this."

"Jack please," Rose said, edging away from him.

"No listen to me, we can make this work. I promise things will be different."

"Jack we can't make it work; things have been broken for far too long."

"But we can fix things."

"No Jack; I can't be with you anymore. I love James and I want to be with him; he's asked me to move in with me."

"You're fucking unbelievable; here I am trying to make this marriage work and you're fanning around with some rich hot shot jerk from the New York paper. Fuck you!" Jack spat. In a midst of rage, Jack grabbed the tablecloth and pulled it as hard as he could, sending the plates, glasses and cutlery flying across the room and smashing to the ground with a bang.

"Do you really want to wake the kids?" Rose hissed.

"So you're leaving me?"

"Yes and I'm taking the kids too."

"You're not taking my kids away from me! I won't allow it!"

"You can still see the kids as much as you want, but I think they should be with their mother."

"I'm their father! Don't I have any say?"

"We'll sort something out."

"You're not taking my kids away from me you bitch!"

"I'm not taking them from you."

"You've broken my heart Rose; I thought we were meant to be, that we wouldn't let one another go. I love you and I've done everything for you! I'm sorry I'm not some rich bastard who can buy you all the diamonds and rubies you're pathetic little heart desires. I've never hit you or disrespected you or cheated on you until last night. What's this jerk got that I haven't?"

"Jack leave James out of this!"

"He's part of this now! So tell me, what's he got, huh?"

"Jack I am not going to go into this! I'm going to pack my bags and tomorrow I'm coming for the kids."

"You are not taking my kids away from me!"

"You're hardly a suitable father; always drunk, I'm surprised you're not drunk now. You can't even take care of them!"

"You spiteful bitch! I'm a damn good father and you know it!"

"I'm leaving Jack and if you try to touch me, I'll call James. He's waiting for me outside."

"I'm not threatened by your precious hot shot Yankee lover boy; bring it on."

"You're pathetic, you know that? You make me sick! I'm going to get my things." Rose shoved Jack out of the way and made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Jack heard that the kids had awoken.

"Mommy what's going on, why were you shouting?" Josephine said.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart, everything's going to be ok?" Rose soothed.

Jack couldn't bear this; his whole world was tearing apart. He punched the wall as hard as he could as many times as he could until scarlet blood trickled down his hand like tears. He slid down onto the floor and cried his heart out, whatever was left of it. It had been shattered into a million pieces of which could never be put together again.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything felt so raw to Jack. That was it; Rose had gone and she had taken the kids too. Jack's heart was broken; he missed those sweet sounds of laughter and noisy delightful shrieks. The house felt so empty without them. However Rose did agree that Jack could keep the house and the children could stay during the weekends. Jack felt emotionally numb; it was as though he couldn't feel anything. The scandal rocked Chippewa Falls, that Rose had left Jack for a rich New York journalist and actor.

"Don't worry about what everyone else says darlin.' You know what it's like in small towns, everyone always talks. They'll talk about it for a few weeks and then they'll forget about it and move onto something else," James said reassuringly, putting his hands on Rose's tense shoulders.

"Everybody's calling me a harlot and a whore, I just can't bear it. I'm worried about the kids too; they miss Jack and I feel so guilty."

"Hun listen to me, everything will be ok trust me. The kids are better off without Jack; he's nothing but a low-life drunk. We can make a new life for them in New York!"

"But what about Jack?"

"What about him? If he's that much of a good father, he'll come to New York. Look I want you, me and the kids to be a family. I love those kids and I love you. Once the divorce comes through, we can get married. I know this isn't the most romantic way to propose, but marry me Rose."

"I will James!" Rose smiled.

"I want you to have this ring," James said, taking a velvet navy box out of his pocket and opening it. Inside sat a beautiful ornate gold ring encrusted with diamonds that shone so heavenly in the daylight.

"Oh James, it's beautiful!" Rose gasped.

"It's an heirloom; it belonged to my grandmother and now I want to give it to you."

"Oh James!" Rose cried, kissing him passionately on the lips.

...

Jack clutched his sixth whisky and stared into space; staring at the motionless, cold, hard wall.

"Come on Jack, cheer up!" Old Jim said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"How can I cheer up; my wife has left me and taken my kids."

"At least you're a free man now! No missus telling you what to do; you can join the gleeful land of the bachelors," Seamus joked. Jack saw red.

"Fuck you man!" Jack spat, throwing his drink across the room. "You may not give a shit about anyone but yourself but I love my wife and kids and being without them is killing me. Saying goodbye to them after their visit this weekend broke my heart. I can't bear just seeing my kids on the weekends and soon enough Rose and this hot shot jerk fiancé of hers will stop the kids from seeing me altogether. I can't bear another man trying to raise my kids!"

"I'm sorry Jack, I know it's tough," Old Jim said sympathetically.

"You have no fucking idea!"

"I'm sorry too man, come here," Seamus said, opening his arms to embrace Jack in a hug. Jack began howling like a child.

"It's OK man, everything will be OK," Seamus said.

"All I ever did was try to make Rose happy and now she doesn't love me anymore. I don't want her to take my kids away too."

"She wouldn't do that to you; Rose knows how much you love those kids. You should try to get on with things, get a new bird, I reckon that would make Rose as jealous as hell," Old Jim said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure as hell I think so, what was the name of that girl you got with a few weeks ago? You know one of those three gorgeous girls whose car broke down? What was her name, Matilda, Melissa?"

"Melinda."

"Why don't you give her a call, you need to stop wallowing in misery and actually start living again."

"I think I have her number, she gave it to me," Jack said, fumbling in his coat pocket where he always had useless bits of junk and bits of paper that he never got round to throwing away. Rose would always tease him about it and when she was doing the tidying up she would always clear up out his pockets. Jack never minded; it made his life easier as he never threw anything away and plus he never had anything to hide. He fumbled through all of his useless bits of paper until he found a small scrap of paper with neat girly handwriting which had Melinda's name and her number written down.

"Found it! Do you think that I should call her?"

"Course I do; here you can use my phone," Old Jim said, passing Jack the telephone. Jack cautiously dialled the number. It was picked up after one ring.

"Hello George Vandergeld here, who is calling?" said a deep but rough well spoken manly voice.

"Er hello sir my name is Jack Dawson, does Melinda live here?"

"She does, you must be from her university. I'll just call her for you, hold on." A minute later an excited girly voice boomed down the voice.

"Daddy's in the other room so we can talk properly now but OMG you called me; I waited everyday for you to phone me. I was so afraid that you wouldn't, but you called, I knew you would! Since we met I can't stop thinking about you," Melinda rambled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?"

"OMG OMG yes!" Melinda practically shrieked down the phone. Jack had to place the receiver away from his ear and she was so loud.

"When are you free?"

"How about tomorrow? You could meet me outside my university at five and we could get dinner somewhere. So have you left your wife?"

"Things between me and my wife are over," Jack said sadly.

"I'm so glad, now we can be together!"

"I've got to go now, but I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"OK see you tomorrow; I'm so glad you called. I'm so excited to see you tomorrow." Jack was relieved once she hung up.

Old Jim and Seamus couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh boy, what have you gotten yourself into?" Old Jim laughed. "She seems like she's going to be a nightmare!"


End file.
